disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Kickinfan321/New girl, old friend
Hey guys kim said that on an interview that a friend of hers is coming on the show on an epsiode so i am writting a quick one shot of what i think should happen so here it is The guys are practicing in the dojo Jerry suddenly stops Jerry:yo whata do girl Girl: Names vanessa and i am not interesting Kim: poor jerry just got turned down like always Kims and vanessa's eyes lock with anger Milton: anyone wanna tell us whats going on Jack: really your just gon.... Kim:Vanessa Hopkins!!!!! Vanessa:Kim Crawford!!!! Jack: Are they happy or angry The guys just shrug Kim: so whats new did you retire from being annoying yet Vanessa: I see you havent changed from being a snappy blonde Kim: And I see that you need plastic surgery Vanessa: Thats it Vanessa charges at kim but kim moves away and holds her leg out and vanessa trips over it Kim: Oops Vanessa: You still havent changed Kim: Oh but i have remeber i moved on from brandon you know the one with the six pack Vanessa: really he is single Kim: And ready to mingle Vanessa: Wait so you broke up with him Kim: yep dont you remeber Vanessa: oh yea i do remeber we did it together its on youtube Kim: what Vanessa: yea i know right but it was quite recent Kim: Oh poor brandon Vanessa; he never showed his face at school Kim: Oh poor guy Vanessa: so you have a boyfriend Kim: nah just waitting for the right guy Kim; what about you Vanessa: just waiting for the right guy Kim: oh yea your boyfriend and brandon were best mates Vanessa: Now there best hiders Vanessa: so have you become a cheerleader Jerry: wow you know gymnastics Kim: Yea it was a secret but now it is not Vanessa: so i am guessing i shouldnt reveal the other one Kim: yep but you have probably made jerry curious they look over to jerry jumping up and down saying i wanna know i wanna know Jack: Wait before you continue are you friends or not Kim:Best friends Vanessa: to be exact Jack: so what was that fight Vanessa: oh right well when kim used to be in her old school she was kinda new and i heard about her and she beame popular KIm: And i had heard all about vanessa Vanessa: we suddenly met when we ran into eachother and were mad at eachother and thats when that argument started and everyone thought we were alike and everything and how kim did gymnastics and dance and... Kim: yea they get it Kim gave her a glare Vanessa; you know you need to tell them Kim; Really Vanessa: anyways we became the popular girls in school the guy nod: cool Rudy: aaah vanessa we spoke on the phone.... the guys eyes widen they run over to their water bottles and put it over them to look sweaty Rudy: ....so i want you to start next time because i know that the guys are really tired and sweaty The guys nod as they look like they need air Vanessa: cool Kim's phone rings Kim: hello on the other line: Hi kim how are you Kim: i told you i would be at the mall On the other line: I know but cindy is leaving the orphange now Kim's eyes widen and she runs into the locker rooms Kim: Okay so i am 16 with no parents living in an or[hanage still and cindy is 3 and she is already leaving the orphanage On the other line: I am sorry sweety and by the way we have a surprise for you that is if you come to cindy's party Kim; you do Ont the other line: yep Kim: coming i will be on my way might be a little late cause i just finished karate and i gotta get changed and everything On the other line: do you want a car ready Kim: oh no i am changed i had you on speaker while i was changing so i am heading out On the the other line: okay see you there Kim: bye Kim walks out Jack; kim i everything alright Kim: yep Kim: hey vanessa wanna head out Vanessa: um..sure vanessa and kim head out Jacks thinking: That was odd and especially how it looked like kim was actually lying i mean she lied to me and she never does that not unless she is really worried what could it be jacks concoius: you wanna find out because you wanna clear all her bad memories for her because you care and love her Jacks thinking: I do not love her she is just a good friend Jack's concious: Denial of your first love that shows it ver clearly hat you L.O.V.E kim crawford Jack: Like she will ever love me back Milton: were you saying something jack Jack qickly looked up and said no and ran out hope you like it plz review Category:Blog posts